Sarge
Sarge Sarge is a ruthless Soldier, with a Southern United States accent, Sarge exhibits more discipline than the other Reds (and most of the Blues, for that matter), but is also somewhat sociopathic, bloodthirsty, and eccentric. He is also the only Blood Gulch soldier on either team that is actually serious about the war (or training exercise). Season 1 (Sarge) Sarge is the gruff and regiment leader of the Red Team. Introduced in the first two episodes, Sarge's disposition (particularly his relationships with Grif and Simmons) is quickly established in a conversation (which the writers modeled on one that they themselves had) regarding the resemblance of the Warthog to a puma.[3] After naming the jeep and informing Grif and Simmons about the arrival of a rookie, Sarge leaves to Command for orders. After some time, he radios his team from a Pelican to inform them of his return, only to find that they are being attacked by Sheila. He then launches an air strike, disabling Sheila for some time. In the aftermath, he sends Lopez to shoot GSimmons tells them that the Blues have gotten back in contact with their command, which worries Sarge. While trying to figure out what Vic could be telling the Blues, they spot Donut talking to Lopez. In an attempt to decipher Lopez's message from Spanish, Sarge kidnaps Andy for help. Unfortunately, the orders turn out to be useless and the Reds are soon attacked by the Blues. Sarge radios command for reinforcements and has a ship arrive. The pilot, Grif's Sister, informs them that she was sent to replace a dead commanding officer. Sarge's undying trust in command causes him to believe that he is in fact dead, and the other Reds bury him. By Episode 85, he disappears from his grave and falls into the underground cavern, where he finds Donut. rif, whom he blames for the ruined jeep. During Tex's first attack on Red Base, Sarge and Lopez corner her, knock her out, and take her prisoner. When the Blue Team launches a rescue attempt, Sarge is possessed by Church, the Blues' deceased, unofficial, leader. Under Church's control, he knocks Simmons out and escorts Tex out of the base, only to be shot in the head by the Blue rookie, Caboose. He then hallucinates a meeting with Church in the afterlife. Grif revives Sarge using CPR. Sarge initially thanks Simmons; upon hearing that it was Grif who saved him, he berates Grif at length for attempting to treat a bullet wound to the head with CPR. Later, Donut returns with a voice card for Lopez. Sarge damages the card while trying to install it, causing Lopez to only be able to speak Spanish. Later, Tex attacks Red Base again, this time with Sheila's assistance. Sarge and Simmons again attempt to fight her, but fail. He then watches proudly as Lopez apparently pursues Tex, believing the act to be a suicide run (in reality, Church had possessed Lopez and was attempting to assist Tex) Season 2 (Sarge) In Season 2, Sarge is Forced too create two robots for the blue team, on for Church and One for Tex. he implants a microphone in one, a bomb in the other, and a voice command which causes Robot Number 2 to punch Grif when he says "Codeword: Dirtbag.". At the end of Season Sarge is forced along with his Red Team, are too work with the Blues, to stop O"Mally. Season 3 (Sarge) In the Beginning of Season 3, Both Teams are seperated after going threw the Red's Teleporter. Sarge is Transported with the clueless Caboose, to a battlefield of Red and Blue armies. Sarge Thinks of a plan to stop them from fighting, so that Sarge and Caboose don't have to worry about been killed. Sarge takes both teams Flags, (Sarge Taking Possession of the Blue Flag, and Caboose taking possession of the Red Flag) Unware, Both Non-Stop fighting teams notice that there flags are gone, and that Sarge and Caboose have them. Sarge Tries to have a good and simple negotiation. The Negotiation fails along with the plan, after both team just start guns and blazing at each other again! Sarge and Caboose runway from the battlefield. As Sarge was thinking of Plan B. Simmons who was transported into a Nest of Teleporters, Luckly was able to get a signal on Sarge and Caboose, Simmons Transported Both Sarge and Caboose too where he was. Sarge, Simmons, and Caboose, all reunit with the Rest of Blue and Red Team Members at Sidwinder. Thats where things started to go awire, Actually O"mally ment to have both teams meet at sidwinder because that where he was planning to kill them, but the plan fails after Church Bomb, That Sarge Made, Blows up. The Explosion was so large that it actual sent both Red and Blue Teams in the future, along with there enemy O"Mally who was sent to a secert Palace, with a very slow metalic looking Wind Wheel. Once there, Sarge takes charge of an assault on a fortress occupied by O'Malley, the common enemy of both teams. His initial ideas for the assault mostly involved sacrificing several team members to ensure his own safety (the first to be killed in his plans would always be Grif, even if this was unnecessary for the hypothetical plan to succeed), but he finally chose a more stealthy and more successful sneak attack. During a battle against O'Malley and his Robot Army, Sarge and the Red Team, in order to go in search of the source of a distress signal, and leave the Blues to battle O"Mally and Lopez Robotic Army. Season 4 (Sarge) Back in Blood Gulch, Sarge, Simmons, and Donut attempt to get Grif down from a cliff by firing sniper rounds at him. Grif gets annoyed and eventually comes down, with Sarge managing to get a hit before he does. When the Reds make it back to base Sarge tells them to be alert of any danger that may be lurking inside the base, unaware that Sheila drives past behind him. When Simmons tells Sarge about Sheila, Sarge doesn't believe him and thinks he has gone crazy, due to the fact that Grif lies about seeing her. As a result, Sarge demotes Simmons and holds auditions to take his place. Donut eventually wins and is promoted to second-in-command. Because of this, Simmons and Sheila attack the Red base and kidnap Grif in the process. Sarge, now seeing Simmons as a traitor, is forced to rescue Grif from his clutches. With the help of Donut, Sarge manages to enter the Blue Base and hold Simmons at gunpoint, but is knocked out by Church, who returns to Blood Gulch as well. Church and Simmons have Donut take Grif and Sarge back to Red base, but take their vehicles in the process. At Red Base, Sarge regains consciousness and attempts to make a truce with Grif, until Simmons returns with valuable information. Season 5 (Sarge) Simmons tells them that the Blues have gotten back in contact with their command, which worries Sarge. While trying to figure out what Vic could be telling the Blues, they spot Donut talking to Lopez. In an attempt to decipher Lopez's message from Spanish, Sarge kidnaps Andy for help. Unfortunately, the orders turn out to be useless and the Reds are soon attacked by the Blues. Sarge radios command for reinforcements and has a ship arrive. The pilot, Grif's Sister, informs them that she was sent to replace a dead commanding officer. Sarge's undying trust in command causes him to believe that he is in fact dead, and the other Reds bury him. By Episode 85, he disappears from his grave and falls into the underground cavern, where he finds Donut. After the two reunite with Simmons and Grif, they discover a computer that monitors the entire canyon. The Reds then learn that the Blues took over their base, Sarge calls Vic for support so they can take it back, but Simmons interrupts the call. They come back above ground and head towards Red Base, but they instead go to the Blue Base when they see the tank heading towards Red Base. Later they help the Blues in the battle against Wyoming and his clones. Once they finished dealing with Wyoming, they chase Caboose until Simmons is infected by O'Malley and nearly kills Sarge before Tex saves him. Then Church asks Sarge to disable the ship so Tex can't escape but they instead put Andy the bomb in there and have him detonate the Ship while it's leaving. He later builds a mongoose out of old Warthog parts and calls Simmons and Grif over to help him pick a name. Recollection Trilogy: Season 6-8 (Sarge) 'Two Years Later.... ' In The Beginning of Season 6, Sarge is the only Red left in Blood Gulch; he vowed not to leave until all the Blues were wiped out, even though the only Blue left is Sister, whom he can't attack because she is a girl, and the fact that his refusal to leave would be considered going AWOL. Agent Washington arrives in Blood Gulch and questions Sarge about Omega. Sarge tells Wash that he can get his answers from Caboose and has Lopez, who now has an entire body, provide him with coordinates. Later on, the Meta deceives him into thinking that the Blue Team has been reassembled under Washington's command. In Reconstruction: Chapter 9, Sarge saves Grif and Simmons from death and takes the two to hunt down the Blues. Sarge, now with Grif and Simmons, attack Washington and Church on sight in his fanatical attempts to wipe out the Blues once and for all. After an incident where the Meta threw a Warthog at Grif, he agreed to work with Washington after the latter told him his secure codeword that only Command knew (which turned out to be "codeword") and also after Washington demoted Grif from Sergeant to "minor junior private negative first class" to ensure the Reds' help. The group makes it inside Command HQ, and the Reds are ordered to be on lookout duty. Sarge and the Reds manage to delete the Blue records during that time, but are suddenly attacked by the Meta. Wash tells the Reds and Blues to escape with the Epsilon unit, telling the Reds specifically to protect the Blues, annoying Sarge. When Wash activates the EMP, the Reds' Warthog deactivates, but Caboose, luckily, escapes with Epsilon just in time. Afterwards, Sarge, Grif, and Simmons are stationed together at Valhalla with Caboose, as a reward for bringing down Project Freelancer. Now settled in at their new bases, Sarge constructs an EMP powered Warthog but needs more tools to complete it. So, he calls Lopez to come to Valhalla and build the necessary equipment. When Lopez arrives he builds a Hologram Chamber under Red base, where Sarge tests out his new EMP-firing warthog on some "Holo-Grifs" in the new simulation room. When Grif notices an error in a hologram's appearance, he discovers Donut, who then collapses from dehydration. ''' Stranded in a Desert ' Sarge, Grif and Caboose go on a mission and end up in a desert, where they incounter a mean, ruthless Soldier named C.T (or Actual C.T Boyfriend, In Connies Armor). and his group of soldiers and Aliens. who tell them to leave immediately. After the group gets into trouble with C.T., however, Tucker rescues them and congregates them inside the Temple. The four have a brief discussion on recent events and soon discover an Ancient Artifact which Caboose installs. Epislon into. When the dig team infiltrate the temple, the group is forced to take cover. While they manage to fend off a few soldiers, C.T. steals Epsilon, prompting the group to make chase. Sarge, Grif, and Caboose manage to eliminate two of C.T.'s men in the warthog and allow Tucker to get C.T. C.T. is eventually killed by Epsilon and the group is left at the desert. 'Sarge To The Rescue ' In Season 8 (Revelation) Sarge, Grif and the Blues (Caboose, Tucker, and Epislon / Church). Dig up C.T and his Men. Later Sarge retains some suspicion of Epsilon and his newfound powers, particularly after Epsilon has a flashback of Valhalla. To ensure the Blues are not up to something, Sarge contacts Simmons by having Epsilon boost a Warthog's radio. After a brief conversation with Simmons, Sarge displays an impressive display of competence by deducing that Donut and Lopez are dead while Simmons and Doc are being held hostage by Washington and the Meta. Claiming to have a plan, he and Grif head to Valhalla, with Epsilon covertly following them. When Sarge arrives in Valhalla, seemingly alone, Wash approaches him and attempts to arrest him. Suddenly, after many failed attempts to signal Grif, a Warthog smashes out of the wall and runs over Washington, who survives and tries to shoot the driving Grif. Grif, fortunately, manages to send Wash off the Warthog, allowing Sarge to regain his shotgun. As Wash recovers next to some fusion coils, Sarge aims and says "''Agent Wash, you just got--," before pre-emptively firing and messing up up his own one liner. Soon after their confrontation with Wash, Grif and Sarge pull up to Blue Base. As the Meta attacks, Simmons jumps onto Sarge and Grif's warthog, but the Meta quickly destroys it. Meta nearly kills the three Reds until Epsilon appears, giving the Reds the opportunity to flee through the hole in the wall. Once through the hole, the Reds discuss an escape plan, seeing as the warthog was destroyed. When Epsilon reappears Grif and Sarge immediately attempt to make Epsilon angry by insulting him, trying to get him to activate his laser. As the Meta and Washington get closer to the Reds, the sight of Washington makes Epsilon angry and the latter fires his laser, blocking off the two ex-Freelancers. Sarge then tells Grif and Simmons to pack up Epsilon, and they head back to the desert. 'The Truth is Reveled. ' When Epsilon leaves to a Freelancer facility with Caboose, Sarge and the Reds follow in order to put the Blues back into the database. Upon arriving at the facility, the Reds find Caboose blocking a door behind him. After Caboose leaves in fear, the door blasts open in front of the Reds, broken down by a newly revived Epsilon-Tex. The Reds and Tucker get beaten by Tex before Epsilon arrives and challenges her, but is also beaten. Caboose has F.I.L.S.S. activate the safety protocol armor lockdown, which locks everyone's armor into Recovery Mode. After Epsilon has the Reds agree to not attack Tex he allows F.I.L.S.S. to release them. Sarge then orders Simmons to re-enter the data of the Blues back into the database, in which Simmons does so, with a little help from F.I.L.S.S. Simmons and Grif then go over the records, which reveal that the Reds and Blues only exist to test the skills of the Freelancers and are staffed by the army's worst soldiers. Upon the revelation that the entire Red and Blue war was for nothing, Sarge sadly and angrily declares that he is done with his role as Sergeant and quits. Soon after, Caboose receives a Recovery Beacon from Epsilon and desperately pleads for Sarge to help him save Church. While Grif and Simmons believe that Sarge would never help a Blue, Sarge, surprisingly, agrees to help Caboose. Grif refuses to tag along, recalling that Sarge quit, but Sarge admits that he wasn't ordering anybody to go with him. Sarge then poses the question: "Do you ever wonder why we're here?", and proceeds to give a bold speech regarding the reasons why the troops remained in the Red and Blue armies. At the climax of the speech, Sarge declares that he will get back at Command for taking them away from their families and using them. His speech convinces everyone to go with him, so they all prepare to board a transport to go help Epsilon and Tex. Sarge and the others arrive at the Freelancer facility just as the Meta prepares to kill Washington. After their pelican crash lands, the Reds and Blues regroup around the storage unit. Wash orders them to find anything that can be used as a power supply, but when the Meta attacks again, Sarge leads the Reds and Tucker to fight back. As the Meta tries to choke Sarge to death, Sarge attaches the Warthog's tow hook to the Meta's chest plate, dragging the villain over the edge of the cliff to his demise. After seeing Grif get dragged down with the Meta, Sarge joyfully talks about Grif's death, but the latter calls out for help, ensuring his safety. After an interrogation by UNSC Police, the Reds comment on Blue team's newest member, before leaving in a stolen Hornet Freelancer Project: Season 9 - 10 (Sarge) 'Meeting Agent Carolina ' Some time later the Reds and Blues are met by Carolina to save Epsilon. When Epsilon is pulled out of the unit at the UNSC Archives, Sarge and Caboose recap the events that have happened to them while he was inside. They soon introduce him to Carolina and explain that she is looking for the Director. The group soon depart the UNSC Archives with Epsilon in hand and make a pit stop at Zanzibar. While there, the Reds contemplate on Simmons' theory about Carolina and Washington possibly betraying them. Sarge, at first, doesn't believe it, but is soon convinced when he witnesses more of Carolina's actions. 'Hunting Down The Director ' The Reds then tell Wash that they are returning back to their base, but quickly have a change of mind when Wash tells them about a possible ambush that could be waiting for them if they return. The group then arrive at the desert, where Sarge gathers the Reds and Blues to discuss their concerns about Carolina and, in an attempt to get more information, insert Epsilon into Carolina's Mongoose. Carolina then leaves to a nearby island, while Wash gathers the Reds and Blues inside the temple. When Carolina and Epsilon return, Carolina tells the group that they are heading to Outpost 17-B, much to Sarge's, and the others', surprise. The Reds, Blues, and Carolina soon arrive at Valhalla, where Sarge tells his men that they will now be able to get Lopez back on their team. Simmons tries to convince Sarge that the addition would be pointless, but Sarge does not change his mind. He and Simmons run off to find Lopez, but stumble upon a small hut overlooking a garden. The two not only find a scarecrow Lopez, but Donut and Doc as well. After their brief reunion, Simmons and Sarge regroup with Grif at Red base, where the three discuss that the death of the Director will not change anything for the better. Sarge points out that now that they have their full team, leaving Valhalla will only make things worse. After talking to Carolina, Epsilon gathers everyone in the Red team's Hologram Chamber, where the final plan to kill the Director is discussed. However, the group refuse to help Epsilon and Carolina on their mission, with Sarge calling it"their personal vendetta" This causes Epsilon to angrily blame them for all his problems, which results in the group to leave the Chamber, disgusted by Epsilon's words. After the Reds and Blues return to their shananigans, Doc gives an inspirational speech and reminds them on how much they have changed since they first met. Following Doc's speech, the Reds and Blues decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina but Wash reminds them that the mission will be dangerous. 'Last Stand, Fighting a Bunch of Robotic Tex's ' Sarge, however, tells Washington that despite their troubles with Freelancers, the Reds and Blues have always managed to overcome them, due to their trust in each other. Suddenly, a trio of UNSC Police Hornets surround the group and attempt to arrest them, but the Reds and Blues manage to steal the Hornets and fly off to help Carolina and Epsilon. The group find them being attacked by an army of robotic Tex drones, but manage to save them in time. Now together, the group go into battle against the army but are overwhelmed. Fortunately, Epsilon successfully manages to shut down the drones, which Sarge commends him for. Epsilon then tells the group that he and Carolina must complete the next task alone. Season 11 (Sarge) After Carolina and Epsilon confront the Director, they decide to relocate the Reds and Blues to a place where they can call home. However, on their way back, the Reds and Blues crash land a pardoned ship in an unknown location and decide to build temporary bases to reside in until they are found. While there, Sarge "borrows" the Blue team's tank and uses it to "rejuvenate" Red base. Wash stops him and tells him that they must focus on repairing their communications tower in order to get help, and retreats back to Blue base. With the tank now gone, Sarge discuss improvements on the base's layout and allows Simmons and Grif to share one half of the base, while he possesses the other half. Simmons soon contemplates an idea to use parts from a robot kit to help repair the ship, but Sarge steals this idea and instead uses the robot kit to build a new robot:Lopez 2.0. The Reds take Lopez 2.0 to the comm tower and the latter manages to repair it, allowing the group to make contact with Donut. Sarge and Wash explain their situation to Donut and the latter agrees to locate and rescue them. Caboose suddenly joins the group and introduces them to his pet Freckles, which quickly alarms Sarge and the others. Fearing Freckles' capabilities, Sarge orders Grif and Simmons to recon Blue team, but only Grif returns back. After Grif informs Sarge that Simmons stayed with Blue team, Sarge overreacts and engages an attack on the Blues in the Warthog. Simmons tries to escape, but Freckles threatens him if he leaves. Now officially captured, Sarge begins his attack on Freckles, but the latter destroys the Warthog. Fortunately, things are halted by the arrival of Donut, Doc and Lopez. However, upon realizing that the three allowed the dropship to leave, the teams attack Donut. After the failed assault, Sarge decides to eliminate Freckles, seeing it as the central point of their troubles. To do so, Sarge, Grif, and Doc enter the ship at night to find something to destroy Freckles, and discover a giant Mantis, which Sarge quickly falls in love with. The three dismantle the large Mantis and return the parts back to base, but Grif loses some parts on their way back, leaving Sarge to use the parts available. He completes his construction on the Mantis, which states its name to be Cyclops, and proceeds to pummel Grif for losing the extra parts. Cyclops, however, threatens the Reds, detecting them and 12 others as enemies, and nearly kills them but shuts down due to its diesel fuel. When Donut points out that Cyclops detected a total of 16 enemies in the canyon, the Reds suddenly hear gunfire over at Blue base. Sarge and the Reds rush over to see the Blues having killed four white armored soldiers. Suddenly, Felix and Locus confront the group, in which Felix is injured by Locus. Locus tells the Reds and Blues to come with him, but they refuse and attack him, but Locus escapes. After treating Felix's wounds, the group interrogate him, in which the latter explains that the group are considered the greatest soldiers in the galaxy for bringing down Project Freelancer, and adds that they have crash landed on the planet Chorus, whose society is currently undergoing a civil war. Felix then states that the New Republic, a group of rebels, need the group's help to fight the Federal Army of Chorus, but they refuse, only wanting to leave the planet. Nonetheless, Felix tells them to prepare for an imminent attack, with Wash asking Sarge to build a weapon they can use for their defenses. As Sarge oversees the Red Team's fortifications, he orders Lopez and Lopez 2.0 to prep C.C., in order for him to repair her. However, Lopez 2.0 uploads himself into C.C., takes control of her, and attacks Sarge, prompting the latter to flee towards Blue base. Suddenly, Locus arrives with an army of Federal soldiers, forcing the teams to engage them in battle. During the attack, Sarge and Simmons man the Blue Team's tank to kill several Feds before Locus destroys it. However, when they begin to advance, Washington and Lopez are injured in front of Sarge. Furious, Sarge leaves cover in an attempt to avenge them, but Locus shoots Sarge with his Railgun, incapacitating him. Season 12 Not Confirmed, but 99% chance that he will return.